


Sunday

by briaranise



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Innocent boys, M/M, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briaranise/pseuds/briaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 8:00am on a Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mash/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MASH even though it's like 4 months late I'M SO SORRY

**8:00AM**

Rei finished rinsing the last dish and placed it on the drying rack with the others. His parents had already gone out shopping after assuring him that they would bring something nice home for dinner.  

He dried his hands briskly and neatly arranged his school books on the kitchen table. There were far too many quizzes scheduled for the coming week and he had to stay on top of things.

But first, he waited.

 

**8:43AM**

A knock startled Rei out of his frantic writing. He darted up immediately and pulled the door open with so much force that the handle struck the wall with a loud bang.

Nagisa stood in the doorway, shoulders slumped and hair messy. He hadn't reacted to the noise, but he perked up at the sight of his friend. "Good morning, Rei-chan," he yawned, rubbing his eyes. He stretched, baring his stomach, and Rei began to splutter at the realisation that Nagisa wasn't wearing any underwear. Normally Nagisa's briefs peeked up over the top of his pants, a splash of colour contrasting with his trousers and skin.

"Oh yeah, I'm not, am I?" Nagisa said sheepishly, scratching at his stomach. "I guess I forgot. Oops. Can I have coffee?"

Rei's face turned bright red.

 

**9:14AM**

"Rei-chan, I can't study anymore. I'm going to die. I'll die, and then I'll haunt you!"

"Please don't do that," Rei muttered wearily as he tried to take notes from a textbook. He'd only written half a page since Nagisa arrived.

"But then if I died," Nagisa continued, completely ignoring him, "then it would be your fault, and then Haru-chan and Mako-chan would kill you 'cause the team would fall apart... 'cause you guys could never replace _me_." He stopped to chew on the end of his pencil thoughtfully. "Just make sure they kill you here, because then we could haunt this place together."

Rei paused, looking up. That was... strangely sweet. In a morbid sort of way.

Nagisa kicked Rei under the table three times and smiled innocently.

 

**11:49AM**

Nagisa was slumped over the table, whining piteously. Rei had already abandoned his studies for the boy twice: once to make a batch of cookies, and once to juice an entire bowl of lemons to make lemonade. He couldn't afford to lose more study time.

"Nagisa, sit up and let me quiz you," he offered, reaching across the table and gently tugging on the boy's blond hair.

"I'll just get everything wrong and then you'll laugh at me!"

"I would never!"

"You will." Nagisa sniffled dramatically. "I may as well drop out of school to become a stripper!"

Rei opened his mouth to retort and slowly closed it again. There was just no reasoning with him.

 

**12:07PM**

"Nagisa, don't ignore me," Rei pleaded, both of his hands fisted in his hair.

The boy in question merely glared and turned his nose up. "I'm not talking to you anymore. Rei-chan is so mean!"

"Saying nothing just means I have nothing to say! It doesn't mean I agree!"

Nagisa pulled an unimpressed face. "Are you sorry?"

"For saying nothing?" Rei said indignantly. He faltered as he was faced with Nagisa's large, teary eyes. "I—I mean, of course. I'm sorry!"

Nagisa smirked.

 

**1:31PM**

"Nagisa," Rei whined, "how long must I scratch your head for?"

"Until I know you're really sorry!"

They'd migrated over to the couch and Nagisa lay with his head in Rei's lap. He let out soft sighs of pleasure as Rei scratched at his scalp diligently with one hand and tried to steady a textbook with the other.

"I'm very sorry! I most humbly—"

"You're not sorry until I say you're sorry!"

Rei sighed in defeat as Nagisa made a happy little wiggle and bit his thigh.

 

**2:45PM**

Rei turned the page of his book and tried not to think about the way that Nagisa clung to his waist as he sat on the couch. The blond was drooling slightly in his sleep but the way his chest rose and fell rhythmically was comforting.

He took a moment to wedge his pencil into his book and gently brushed Nagisa's hair away from his face. The boy looked younger in his sleep and he lacked the vivacious energy that made him Nagisa. He looked so peaceful. So... delicate.

Blushing, Rei turned back to his studies but continued to sneak glances every few minutes. Just to make sure that Nagisa was still breathing, of course.

 

**5:02PM**

Rei startled awake as the front door opened. He tried to scramble up but was weighed down by a lapful of Nagisa.

The blond stirred as Rei's parents stopped in the doorway, surveyed the scene, shrugged at each other and began to put the groceries away.

 

**5:35PM**

"My parents wanted to invite you to have dinner with us again even though I told them your sister's in town right now," Rei said as Nagisa slipped on his shoes. "I'm starting to think they love you more than they love me!"

"Of course they do, Rei-chan," Nagisa agreed, reaching up to pat Rei on the head. "Everyone loves me more. It's because I'm cute, see?"

Rei spluttered, nodded then shook his head.

"Rei-chan." Nagisa's tone was disapproving. "I thought you'd learnt your lesson about staying silent!" He prodded Rei's chest, his eyes narrowed. "Is there something you want to say?"

"Y-you're cute!" Rei burst out, his cheeks flushed. "I'm agreeing with you!"

Nagisa blushed and broke out into a grin. "Thanks, Rei-chan. I think you're cute, too!"

Before Rei could respond, Nagisa grabbed him by the shoulders and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Immediately he pulled away and hefted his bag onto his back, ready to make a run for it.

"See you tomorrow, Rei-chan!" he called cheerily as he dashed away.

Rei watched him until he disappeared around the corner. He'd gotten barely any study done today, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Today hadn't been different to any other Sunday, after all.

 


End file.
